San Franciscoball
: City and County of San Franciscoball : Ciudad y Condado de San Franciscobola |image = SFBALL.PNG|government = Municipal|gender = ??? |language = English Spanish Chinese Japanese French Tagalog Vietnamese Hindi Korean|religion = Catholicism Protestantism Atheism Buddhism|enemies = Los Angelesball The entire rest of the state Texasball Flyover states|likes =Golden Gate Bridge (best bridge in the world), 49ers (KYLE SHANAHAN FTW!), Giants (BASEBALL), Hills, Peace on Earth, Ruining California for everybody, Silicon Valley, Watch Dogs 2, Cultural buildings, ROBLOX, his own water, homosex, feminism, Mexicoball's illegal immigrants, abortions, communism/socialism, The Other Bridge (its new eastern half is now the widest in the world!), being rich |founded =1776 (as a mission of Spainball)|predecessor = Oloneball (3ball)|type = Cityball|hates = Respectability, earthquakes, Hollywood, SoCal, guns, oil, the patriarchy, pollution, capitalism, Trump (i can into city-state), homosex removers, rent, landlords, freeways, hobo waste, The Zodiac Killer|intospace = Yes|status = Going into NBA Championships for the 4TH YEAR IN A ROW! Yes lol, we defeated Harden and the Rockets Uploading full scale gentrification...|imagewidth = default|friends = New York Cityball Mexicoball Seattleball Portlandball Hong Kongball Vancouverball|food = Sourdough|caption = Make money, Be awesome and the other cities envy you.|reality = The City and County of San Francisco|personality = Rich, Ecologist, Homo|bork = Homo homo or money money|notes = I hate my flag. Change it idiots.}}San Franciscoball is a major city in the bay area of Californiaball. As the rival of , he steals 's culture and steals his water. Only very wealthy can live on his clay, he likes to charge $500 a month to live in a cardboard box (no really, look it up). And on his clay is the HQ of the """"""""""Mighty""""""""" ROBLOX (lol not). History San Franciscoball born as a 3ball under the care of Ohloneball and was adopted colonized by the Spanish Empireball in June 29, 1776. Spainball built a fort in what is now the Golden Gate (the Presidio of San Francisco) and founded a church named in honor of Saint Francis of Assis (Mission San Francisco de Asís). This the explanation why San Franciscoball is a Catholic. When Spanish Empireball was defeated by Napoleonic Franceball in Europe, New Spainball and his brothers realized that was the perfect chance to fight for their LIBERTADES and fought against Spainball. New Spainball achieved its independence from the Spanish Empireball in 1821 and changed his name to Mexicoball. So San Franciscoball became a town of Mexicoball. But between 1845 and 1848 happened the Mexican-American War, and the city and the rest of Alta (upper) California was conquered by USAball. Was a major stopping point for gold miners in 1849, and then Chinaball immigrants. Still has a section on his clay dominated by them. The Gold Rush boosted the cityball in a period of rapid growth, the population increase in a year was 1000 to 25 000 inhabitants, and thus making it the largest cityball on the West Coast of the USAball at the time. In 1906 he was almost destroyed by an earthquake, and again in 1989 (while he was facing his brother Oaklandball in the 1989 World Series). He lives in fear of them. During World War II, San Franciscoball was the port of embarkation for the War of the Pacific Over time because he was very multi-cultural he became one of the most liberal cityballs. He has been the world's biggest hippie since the 1960s, and has become a safe haven for homosex. Today because his clay is so expensive he is becoming gentrified, his diversity is fading, and only rich white millionaires can live with him. Relations * Californiaball- Father (wants to disown me). I'd be a tiny exclave of USAball if you do secede, oh wait, you WON'T! * Oaklandball - Younger brother (hates me). Supporters of inferior east-bay sports teams. * San Joseball (California) - Older brother (tolerates me). Together, we control all of the digital world! * Sacramentoball - Colony Cowboy younger brother (hates me). Is the capital of Californiaball, and wishes I would just let him do his job. People who can't afford to live on my clay move to him, which is changing his local politics and culture in my favor. * Los Angelesball - Arch-nemesis who drinks all my water. Also, his Hollywood destroyed my Golden Gate Bridge too many times! *Orange Countyball (California): Conservative nephew, son of my arch-nemesis. * San Diegoball - Conservative older Brother (hates me). Can't stand to be around him because he has a zoo full of "disabled" animals who "won't survive in the wild" or something. * New York Cityball - He gets me, but he's on the wrong coast * Seattleball - hate his sports, but he's my fellow liberal * Portlandball - other liberal comrade, stay weird bruh * Clevelandball - We keep winning against their bad basketball team! GO WARRIORS! * Denverball - convince Sacramentoball to legalize pot for me please! Nevermind * Hong Kongball, Guangdongball - gib me lots of immigrants and Chinatown. Now I can make Chinese-American cuisine! * UKball - Gib Stampy cat pls * South Koreaball - July 6, 2013, Worst Date of My Life! *Osakaball- threatening to cut ties with me over my Korean comfort women statue. *Kansas Cityball February, 2, 2020 also Worst Date of My Life! How to draw Draw San Franciscoball is almost simple: # Draw the basic circle shape, with a yellow border # Draw a brown eagle under a red sun that rises from a white paper in the centre # Draw a blue script SAN FRANCISCO on the lower part of the white part # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery= Tale of one state.png the largest metros.png Category:Californiaball Category:Cityballs of Californiaball Category:Christian Category:Cityballs Category:Cityballs of USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Hindi Speaking Countryball Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:North America Category:Recent Changes Category:Rich